


Gays in Space

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>get ur own dicc</b><br/>anyway for the benefit of gwash here<br/>basically salt mcsalty over here added thomas jefferson and james madison to the group chat<br/>and jefferson said gay representation doesn’t matter<br/>please cast your bets for how long alex will talk for</p><p><b>aaron burr</b><br/>What are we playing for</p><p><b>get ur own dicc</b><br/>honour<br/>glory<br/>and like 10 bucks each?? idk"</p><p>*<br/>Jefferson just said the wrong thing. He and Madison get the benefit of sitting through an Alexander Hamilton Talk. The Squad takes the opportunity to bond and earn some money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gays in Space

**the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc**  
GAYS IN SPACE  
HA FUCKING LOSERS  
STAR TREK WINS

 **baguette fucker**  
WE WIN  
SUCK IT

 **angel  
** it wasn’t a competition

 **get ur own dicc  
** DON’T BE SALTY

 **baguette fucker  
** LIKE YOU WOULDN’T RUB IT IN OUR FACE IF STAR WARS DID IT FIRST

_angel has added better than you to the group_

_angel has added jamessmadd to the group_

**baguette fucker  
** you wouldn’t

 **angel**  
thomas  
james  
what do you think of star trek making sulu gay

 **fight me**  
jesus you can’t be this petty angelica  
this is a whole new level of bitter

 **better than you  
** well

 **fight me**  
No  
I don’t want to know  
Your opinion does n o t matter

 **better than you**  
i don’t think it’s necessary  
why must they make everything gay  
why do people feel the need to push the gay agenda

*

 **alex’s talking betting pool  
** _aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, get ur own dicc, gwashington, peggy_

_get ur own dicc created “alex’s talking betting pool”_

_get ur own dicc added aaron burr_

_get ur own dicc added angel_

_get ur own dicc added baguette fucker_

_get ur own dicc added disney god_

_get ur own dicc added eliza_

_get ur own dicc added gwashington_

_get ur own dicc added peggy_

**eliza  
** two hours

 **get ur own dicc  
** news travels fast

 **peggy  
** TWO AND A HALF

 **get ur own dicc**  
news travels even faster  
anyway for the benefit of gwash here  
basically salt mcsalty over here added thomas jefferson and james madison to the group chat  
and jefferson said gay representation doesn’t matter  
please cast your bets for how long alex will talk for

 **aaron burr  
** What are we playing for

 **get ur own dicc**  
honour  
glory  
and like 10 bucks each?? idk

 **baguette fucker**  
THREE HOURS  
THREE HOURS MINIMUM

 **angel**  
you’re on  
one hour

 **get ur own dicc**  
HA  
GOOD LUCK WITH THAT

 **gwashington**  
I do not encourage gambling, Laurens.  
…  
But put me down for two hours.

 **get ur own dicc  
** noted sir

 **disney god**  
i want in  
three hours

 **get ur own dicc**  
alright herc  
if i win can i have my coat for free

 **disney god**  
yuvfuqfqb  
wait what are you betting first

 **get ur own dicc  
** three hours

 **disney god  
** so how tf would you win

 **get ur own dicc**  
must you question me all the time  
aren’t you supposed to love and support me as my boyfriend

 **disney god  
** aren’t you profiting off your own boyfriend

 **get ur own dicc**  
I  
aaron burr  
are you playing

 **aaron burr**  
…  
You all underestimate Alex’s hatred for Thomas Jefferson and James Madison  
4 hours

 **eliza  
** may the one who knows alex best win

 **get ur own dicc  
** and may the salty not

 **gwashington**  
Salty?  
Salty Mcsalty?  
What?

*

 **the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamessmadd, peggy_

 **fight me**  
jefferson  
madison  
you come into mY HOUSE  
AND INSULT ME  
I HOPE YOU’RE SITTING DOWN COMFORTABLY BECAUSE YOU ARE ABOUT TO FUCKING EDUCATED  
JEFFERSON IF IT IS POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO REMOVE THAT STICK FROM YOUR ASS YOU WILL FIND THAT YOU WILL BE MORE RELAXED

 **better than you  
** i’m sorry not all of us can just shit out crap endlessly

 **fight me  
** you think you’re so smart

 **better than me  
** i think i’m fucking adorable

 **fight me**  
first of all  
this isn’t just a queer character  
we are being blessed by a queer poc  
you know  
one of the least represented communities in media

*

 **alex’s talking betting pool  
** _aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, get ur own dicc, gwashington, peggy_

 **angel  
** FUCK

 **get ur own dicc**  
HAHAHAHAHA  
he is not even cLOSE TO BEING DONE

 **eliza  
** john please stop spamming the group though

 **gwashington  
** Why is he spamming the group?

 **eliza**  
jefferson and madison have both tried to leave the group several times  
but everytime they do  
alex adds them back  
and then john sends them the screenshots of alex’s tirade

 **gwashington  
** @ Laurens please send me those screenshots when you can

 **get ur own dicc**  
er sure?  
why tho

 **gwashington  
** For prosperity

*

 **the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamessmadd, peggy_

 **jamessmadd**  
this is ridiculous  
that’s not an actual thing

 **fight me**  
coming from an actual queer poc  
it is An Actual Thing

*

 **alex’s talking betting pool  
** _aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, get ur own dicc, gwashington, peggy_

 **baguette fucker**  
hold up  
you worked at disney land?????  
really?????

 **aaron burr  
** Is that very hard to believe?

 **angel**  
look at yourself  
you don’t look like a disney guy  
john looks like he works at disney land  
you look like you would do nothing but glare at kids all day

 **aaron burr**  
Perhaps  
Perhaps not  
You will never know

 **disney god**  
we should take notes for alexander  
how to make burr have an opinion  
get him alone

 **peggy  
** that doesn’t sound right

 **disney god  
** (;

 **aaron burr**  
As I was saying, at Disney, it is customary to say “Have a magical day” after every purchase  
And that includes condoms  
Do you know how uncomfortable it is to look someone in the eye and say “Have a magical night” after you just sold them condoms

 **baguette fucker  
** omg

 **angel  
** what was the best response you ever got from a customer

 **aaron burr**  
I don’t think this is considered “the best” but a guy asked if I wanted to join him and his wife  
He started saying something about his wife liking black men.  
I stopped him right then.

 **get ur own dicc**  
cmon  
just as it was getting good

 **eliza  
** we are approaching hour 2 guys

*

 **the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamessmadd, peggy_

 **fight me**  
STOP LEAVING EVERYTIME I MAKE A VALID POINT  
JOHN IS JUST GOING TO SEND YOU THE SCREENSHOTS AGAIN  
THERE’S NO ESCAPING IT  
HE WOULD SNAIL MAIL IT TO YOU IF HE THOUGHT THAT WOULD WORK  
ANYWAY  
BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING

*

 **alex’s talking betting pool  
** _aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, get ur own dicc, gwashington, peggy_

 **get ur own dicc  
** HOUR TWO HAS PASSED

 **eliza  
** OH COME ON

 **gwashington**  
I wish I could say I’m surprised that Alexander could talk for so long.  
But I’m really not.  
Is he always like this?

 **baguette fucker**  
yes  
he does this at least once a day ngl  
he used to do it a lot more often  
but now he just blogs a lot more

 **disney god**  
please he still does it  
i managed to look at his journal the other day  
he has a schedule who he can talk to for the day  
so he spreads it out evenly

 **aaron burr  
** Is it the journal with the tally sheet?

 **disney god  
**!!!yes!!!

 **aaron burr  
** According to that tally sheet, he has spent the most number of hours talking to me.

 **get ur own dicc  
** but i’m his boyfriend???

 **baguette fucker  
** yeah

 **disney god**  
exactly  
we should be the top ranked not you

 **aaron burr  
** do you want him to talk to you nonstop

 **get ur own dicc**  
i mean i have pretty good ideas how to shut him up  
(  ͡°   ͜ ʖ  ͡° )  
but seeing as i’m his boyfriend kinda yeah  
i like hearing him talk

 **disney god  
** rt

 **baguette fucker  
** rt

 **eliza  
** you are so cute

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
i’m weirdly hungry  
shall we get food while waiting for them to finish up

 **gwashington**  
We are in hour 3 at this point.  
Is Alex really not done?

 **baguette fucker**  
i don’t think jefferson and madison are even listening at this point  
the blue ticks are not even on at this point  
they’re probably ignoring the messages right now

 **disney god  
** The Poly Squad is well on the way to winning

 **aaron burr  
** Ahem?

 **baguette fucker**  
oh right  
shit

 **eliza  
** anyway food?

 **peggy**  
seeing as i’m not even in the same town  
i’m clearly not going

 **angel**  
food yes food  
i want those weird cupcake atm things

 **eliza  
** YES

 **baguette fucker  
** sir are you coming

 **get ur own dicc  
** i promise we’ll try to keep laf under control

 **baguette fucker**  
excuse me  
i am in a committed relationship  
i’m not going to do anything

 **disney god  
** i think my heart just cried

 **gwashington**  
I think I can spare some time  
Yes I shall come along

 **angel  
** CUPCAKES

*

 **gwashington  
** You told me there would be donuts.

 **angel**  
with all due respect  
no we didn’t  
we said cupcakes

 **get ur own dicc**  
why are we just huddled around this tiny table and texting each other  
talk people

 **aaron burr  
** So say something, Laurens.

 **get ur own dicc  
** no it’s too awkward

 **aaron burr  
** Sweet jesus.

*

 **aaron burr**  
Ladies and Gentlemen,  
I think that is the sound of victory, glory and honour  
as Alex wraps up at hour 4.

 **baguette fucker**  
HOW WERE WE BEATEN BY BURR  
HE DOESN’T EVEN DATE ALEX

 **angel  
** gdi we owe burr money

 **aaron burr  
** I shall thank Alexander for making me $70 richer

*

 **the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamessmadd, peggy_

_fight me has removed better than you from the group_

_fight me has removed jamessmadd from the group_

**aaron burr**  
Alexander  
Thank you for making me $70 richer

 **fight me  
** what

 **angel**  
we bet money on how long would you be talking to jefferson and madison for  
burr was the closest

 **fight me  
** @ **aaron burr** how long did you bet

 **aaron burr  
** 4 hours

 **fight me  
** who came up with the idea

 **eliza  
** your boyfriends

 **fight me  
**!!!  
@ **get ur own dicc** @ **baguette fucker** @ **disney god** you profited off me???  
and you didn’t even do a good job of it???  
i am so disappointed  
@ **aaron burr** i want a cut

 **aaron burr  
** You can get half and no more

 **fight me**  
fine  
smh @ poly squad  
wait there are only 6 of you here  
who was the other person

 **get ur own dicc**  
washington  
he bet 2 hours

 **fight me**  
such little faith  
i hope you guys bet more than that

 **disney god  
** we bet 3 hours

 **fight me**  
hmph  
better than 2

 **baguette fucker**  
alex why are you swaying  
right alex is falling asleep at his keyboard so we’re going to take him to bed  
to sleep i mean  
night all

 **get ur own dicc  
** you are free from our sin tonight

 **peggy**  
thank god? i suppose?

*

 **James Madison  
** _online_

 **  
** what if the g in gif was silent

go the fuck to sleep, tom

what gif i don’t want to

fuck off

**Author's Note:**

> TIRED.
> 
> Complaining aside, a couple of you have come on tumblr to talk to me about TISTS (holy shit it has its own initialism) and thank you if that was you! Each ask really makes my day.
> 
> Chapter notes:  
> The jokes in this chapter come from [here](http://farouche-lark.tumblr.com/post/147070725216/perlockholmes-buzzfeed-john-chos-character), [here](http://novaks.co.vu/post/147071037464/jupiter235-startswithawiish-so-the-worst), [here](thorodinsoh) and [here](http://williamsherlckscottholms.tumblr.com/post/147026165918/wearitcounts-imagine-your-otp) in the order they appear!
> 
> I live off comments and kudos, please feed me.
> 
> The hamilton group chat is officially a thing! Sign up [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/147098090350/hello-hello-hello-if-you-are-looking-for-a)!
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://www.bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), please come talk to me! See you next time!


End file.
